Scylla
In Greek mythology, Scylla ( ; , Skylla)The Middle English Scylle ( , reflecting ), is obsolete. was a monster that lived on one side of a narrow channel of water, opposite its counterpart Charybdis. The two sides of the strait were within an arrow's range of each other—so close that sailors attempting to avoid Charybdis would pass too close to Scylla and vice versa. Scylla was a horrible sea monster with four eyes, six long necks equipped with grisly heads, each of which contained three rows of sharp teeth. Her body consisted of twelve tentacle-like legs and a cat's tail and with four to six dog-heads ringing her waist. She was one of the children of Phorcys and Ceto. Some sources, including Stesichorus, cite her parents as Triton and Lamia. Traditionally the strait has been associated with the Strait of Messina between Italy and Sicily, but more recently this theory has been challenged, and the alternative location of Cape Skilla in northwest Greece has been suggested by Tim Severin. The idiom 'between Scylla and Charybdis' has come to mean being between two dangers, choosing either of which brings harm. In literature Homer's Odyssey In Homer's Odyssey XII, Odysseus is given advice by Circe to sail closer to Scylla, for Charybdis could drown his whole ship: "Hug Scylla's crag—sail on past her—top speed! Better by far to lose six men and keep your ship than lose your entire crew"Robert Fagles, The Odyssey 1996, XII.119f. she warns, and tells Odysseus to bid Scylla's mother, the river nymph Crataeis, to prevent her from pouncing more than once. Odysseus then successfully sails his ship past Scylla and Charybdis, but Scylla manages to catch six of his men, devouring them alive. ::: "...they writhed gasping as Scylla swung them up her cliff and there at her cavern's mouth she bolted them down raw— screaming out, flinging their arms toward me, lost in that mortal struggle."Fagles 1996 XII.275–79. Ovid According to Ovid,(Ovid, Metamorphoses xiii. 732ff, 905; xiv. 40ff. Scylla was once a beautiful nymph. The fisherman-turned-sea-god Glaucus fell madly in love with her, but she fled from him onto the land where he could not follow. Despair filled his heart. He went to the sorceress Circe to ask for a love potion to melt Scylla's heart. As he told his tale of love about Scylla to Circe, she herself fell in love with him. She wooed him with her sweetest words and looks, but the sea-god would have none of her. Circe was furious, but with Scylla and not with Glaucus. She prepared a vial of very powerful poison and poured it in the pool where Scylla bathed. As soon as the nymph entered the water, she was transformed into a frightful monster with twelve feet and six heads, each with three rows of teeth. Angry, growling wolf heads grew from her waist, and she tried to brush them off. She stood there in utter misery, unable to move, loathing and destroying everything that came into her reach, a peril to all sailors who passed near her. Whenever a ship passed, each of her heads would seize one of the crew. Scylla is rationalised in the Aeneid as a dangerous rock outcropping. Later Antiquity In a late Greek myth,Recorded in Eustathius' commentary on Homer and John Tzetzes, On Lycophron 45 it was said that Heracles encountered Scylla during a journey to Sicily and slew her. Her father, the sea-god Phorcys, then applied flaming torches to her body and restored her to life. According to John TzetzesTzetzes, On Lycophron 45 and Servius' commentary on the Aeneid,Servius on Aeneid III. 420. Scylla was a beautiful naiad who was claimed by Poseidon, but the jealous Amphitrite turned her into a monster by poisoning the water of the spring where Scylla would bathe. A similar story is found in HyginusHyginus, Fabulae, 199: according to him, Scylla was the daughter of the river god Crataeis and was loved by Glaucus, but Glaucus himself was also loved by Circe. When Scylla was bathing in the sea, the jealous Circe poured some potion into the sea water, which caused Scylla to transform into a monster. The fact that Scylla devoured some of Odysseus' companions is thus regarded as an act of her revenge on Circe, considering that Odysseus too was loved by the sorceress. In European culture At the Carolingian abbey of Corvey in Westphalia, a unique ninth-century wall painting depicts, among other things, Odysseus' fight with Scylla, an illustration not noted elsewhere in medieval arts.UNESCO: Corvey Abbey and Castle Notes References *Hanfmann, George M. A., "The Scylla of Corvey and Her Ancestors" Dumbarton Oaks Papers 41 "Studies on Art and Archeology in Honor of Ernst Kitzinger on His Seventy-Fifth Birthday" (1987), pp. 249–260. Hanfman assembles Classical and Christian literary and visual testimony of Scylla, from Mesopotamian origins to his ostensible subject, a ninth-century wall painting at Corvey Abbey. External links * Theoi Project, Skylla references in classical literature and ancient art. *Images of Scylla on Classical artefacts Category:Greek legendary creatures Category:Greek mythology Category:Mythological dogs Category:Mythological hybrids ast:Escila bg:Сцила br:Scilla ca:Escil·la (filla de Forcis) cs:Skylla da:Skylla de:Skylla el:Σκύλλα es:Escila eo:Skilo fa:سکولا fr:Scylla (monstre) ko:스킬라 hr:Skila id:Skilla it:Scilla (Forco) lb:Skylla lt:Scilė hu:Szkülla (Phorküsz leánya) nl:Scylla (mythologie) ja:スキュラ no:Skylla pl:Scylla pt:Cila ro:Scila ru:Скилла (мифология) simple:Scylla sl:Scila (pošast) sr:Scila sh:Skila fi:Skylla sv:Skylla tr:Scylla uk:Скілла vls:Scylla zh:斯库拉